Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr.
Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr. is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He serves a minor role in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1976–1997' Sylvester was born on March 31, 1976, in Chicago, Illinois. His parents were Sylvester, Sr., and Jessica Marianne Harvey, both born in 1949. His father named him after himself applying the suffix "Jr." to him and "Sr." to himself. On January 4, 1978, Sylvester gained a younger brother he subsequently named Elijah. "Elijah" was Sylvester's first word. Since 1978, Sylvester has looked out for Elijah. By May 31, 1980, Sylvester had gained a musical taste for disco, funk, and especially jazz. His favorite songs included Lipps Inc.'s "Funkytown," The Sugarhill Gang's "Rapper's Delight," and Chic's "Good Times." In September 1981, Sylvester began attending a local primary school. He was mocked for his exaggerated lisp, though his teachers didn't treat him any differently than the other students. By 1984, Sylvester noticed that there seemed to be an implicit social hierarchy that applied to schools: The popular kids, including the jocks, were the top of the hierarchy, while Sylvester was among the unpopular majority. Incensed, Sylvester started an after-school club on March 31, 1985, called SAUCOS, which is an acronym for "S'tudents '''A'gainst the 'U'nfair 'C'lassification of 'O'ther 'S'tudents." The name suggests Sylvester's belief that students were arbitrarily classified as either popular or unpopular based only on minor criteria. According to Sylvester, "SAUCOS is supposed to be nothing more than a movement to end this so-called 'social hierarchy' of schools in general. I'd rather the 'hierarchy' be abolished." Even as his school years progressed into middle school in 1986 and to high school in 1990, Sylvester persisted as the leader of SAUCOS. Initially, SAUCOS garnered only a handful of supporters. However, as time went by, SAUCOS managed to spread to the entire school, eventually covering the entire school district. It is still functioning today. Sylvester had also gained a substantial amount of popularity for his efforts. However, he stated, "I don't want to be popular. That would be going against everything I've fought for since 1985, and I don't want to stop now." His friends admired his humility and outright aversion to popularity. As Sylvester's graduation from high school loomed close in early 1994, everyone knew that he couldn't lead them for much longer. Even Sylvester was unsure of what to do, though he considered passing the title on to one of his friends. Eventually, on June 16, he passed on the leadership role to his friend Gerald Buford Hossky, who was then a sophomore. However, Sylvester pointed out that he would still attend SAUCOS meetings in the future. He did this until March 28, 1997, when he learned that he was destined to work and live in Warner Bros. Studios starting that April. Before his official departure, he said, "I may be going soon, but that doesn't mean you can't fight on. I started this whole movement in 1985, specifically on March 31. That was almost exactly 12 years ago today. I kept it running for its first 9 years, while my friend Gerald has ran it for almost the past 3. I'm not saying that I won't ever come back, but you won't see me for a little while. Take care of yourselves, and remember: Even you can prevent unfair hierarchies. God bless." '''Acting Days: 1997–2005 Sylvester arrived at the studio on April 1, 1997. He first met Joseph Eric Coyote, who had been portraying Wile E. Coyote since 1974. Joseph was kind to him, and he would often talk about his son Wiley and his struggles with school bullying. Sylvester asked why Wiley was bullied so much, and Joseph stated that it was because Wiley was caught in a relationship with a male student and admitted to being bisexual. Wiley had told him of these things the day it had happened, and he responded by urging the school to act against the bullies. After this, Sylvester told Joseph of SAUCOS and his experiences leading it, although he admitted that he felt his own problems were not nearly as bad as Wiley's. Joseph and Sylvester became good friends and would often talk to each other after each day of work. Sylvester also befriended Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and some other actors. On April 15, 1997, during Spring Break, Sylvester began dating another cat named Janet Evelyn Silverstein. They would marry on June 6, 1998. On May 13, 1997, Sylvester found that Joseph wasn't at the studio at all. He was concerned and spoke to the other employees about it. The employees didn't know what happened either, though they were the first to be informed that Joseph had died. They relayed the information to the other actors, including Sylvester. Joseph had been in a car accident that morning on his way to the studio, sustaining mortal wounds and placing him in the hospital. Joseph had been euthanized because his wounds wouldn't heal fast enough for him to survive, and so he was dead. Most of the actors were silent in melancholy, while Sylvester and a few others were devastated to the point of being inconsolable. They were comforted by some of the other actors. That night, Sylvester held a private vigil dedicated to Joseph alone in his trailer. When Wiley arrived at the studio on July 2, 1998, Sylvester was the first to greet him. He told Wiley about the vigil and that Joseph was a good friend of his. He had Wiley promise to keep the vigil a secret, which they would do for the next 16 years. This sealed the two of them as close friends. Wiley was also greeted by Lola and Daffy. Sylvester overheard Wiley's angry complaints to the writers over the ways his character would be harmed. When Wiley was leaving the writers' office, Sylvester asked what it was about, and Wiley gave a brief explanation: "They wanted to have my character blow up in a train, get beat up in a tavern, and be involved in a car crash—a fucking car crash, right after my daddy had died from one! How insensitive is that?" Sylvester understood and sympathized with him, sharing some of his anger. Sylvester relayed these events to some of the other actors, who then spread it to the rest of the actors. This contributed to a unanimous aura of resentment for the employees, whom they felt were only in it for the money and didn't care about them anymore. This resentment began in the wake of the production of Space Jam, which nearly drove Lola to suicide in 1997. On April 19, 2002, Daffy's grandfather passed away at 86. Daffy was denied from attending his funeral, causing him to despise the employees. Looney Tunes: Back in Action was announced to the actors on July 18, 2002. By this point, resentment had escalated slightly more. Sylvester sat with his arms crossed and with a stern look on his face. Daffy remarked, "Is it gonna be as bad as the last one?" The announcer responded with brief silence before continuing. It was decided that Lola would sit out of this movie, due to her extremely negative response to her role in Space Jam. Production began on July 21. On November 28, 2002, Sylvester and the others overheard an explosion. They had worried that either Wiley or his costar Ryan had been killed in the explosion. They ran to the scene to see a groveling Wiley begging for forgiveness before the charred body of Ryan. The actors knew from this that it was a freak accident. Despite this, Wiley was fired and sent back to Phoenix, Arizona. This raised the actors' resentment even faster. The resentment grew worse until June 18, 2005. On that day, all of the actors quit from the studio in protest of the employees actions and decisions. Sylvester was the fifth actor to leave. He went to the employee who fired Wiley, proceeding to punch him twice. The first time was for firing Wiley, and the second time was for treating his friends poorly. He took Janet with him to Chicago. '2005–2019' Shortly after returning to Chicago, Sylvester attended a SAUCOS meeting for the first time since 1997, bringing Janet with him. He found that SAUCOS had spread to the entire school district, and that his friend Gerald was still running it. Sylvester was welcomed warmly. On March 30, 2006, Janet gave birth to their son Sylvester James Pussycat II. Sylvester named their son after his own grandfather. Sylvester's grandfather passed away on March 29, 2010. At the funeral, Sylvester found out that Janet was cheating on him with another cat, upsetting him even more. On April 11, the two divorced, with Janet in full custody of their son. Left with virtually nothing, Sylvester moved into a local motel. Every Father's Day from 2010 onwards, Sylvester would visit his son. In 2012, Sylvester received a call from Wiley, who told him that he was in University Place, Washington, with some of the other former actors from the studio. Sylvester arrived at the home of Tony Stark, where Wiley and some of the others resided. Stark and Sylvester befriended quickly, and Sylvester became one of the Guys. Sylvester was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Sylvester became a Secondary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' As a Secondary Avenger, Sylvester doesn't directly interact with Devil Hulk and his Resistance. However, he does help with the efforts of both the Avengers and the All's Alliance. Sylvester is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Sylvester is a member of the Liberty Movement of New Earth and is a Worker in the new society of New Earth, which is now an oligarchy headed by Devil Hulk and the leaders of his Resistance, collectively called the Leaders. Personality Sylvester is a person of good nature who wants to help others and support them during times of need. Sylvester's pride and joy is his son. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:1970s births Category:1976 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Cats